Total Drama Winter Olympics
by Jinxup116
Summary: Anne Maria's photo sure spooked out the cast. Even Owen can't eat much of his breakfast! However, practises do go on. But what happens when that specific person shows up in the middle of the figure skating practise? Later, several girls, along with Duncan, set to work on bringing together Trent and…who?
1. Opening sequence

_**Intro: **_

_A camera pops out of the snow, a pair of skis lodged in next to it._

_A second camera appears on top of a grandstand seat._

_A third comes out of a bobsled._

_A stage light pops out of a lighting box, and the clapperboard shuts._

_**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind.**_

_The camera zooms through the main area, where the cast are all running in different directions. It goes up and over a ski slope, and zooms down._

_**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous.**_

_Zoey and Heather are cross country skiing, and racing each other. Both have determined looks on their faces. Mike is waiting a few metres away, and Zoey crosses the line first. He runs up and hugs her. Anne Maria glares at them, but smiles when Justin walks up to her. The camera zooms away._

_**I wanna live close to the sun. Well pack your bags cause I already won.**_

_Bridgette, Duncan, Izzy, Alejandro, Staci and Trent (former three on snowboards, latter three on skis) approach the top of a steep slope, and they whiz down. It shifts to the background as Katie and Sadie, sitting in a bobsled, speed along the bobsled track_

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

_The camera zooms away and zooms into the dining hall. A cardboard standee of Chef is knocked over, and DJ smiles at the camera. He serves hot chocolates to Owen and B, who clink their cups together. Cody, Beth, Dawn and Cameron, all four wearing full luge gear, are next to the two big guys, and they receive hot chocolates too. The camera races out the open door and towards the ice rinks._

_**Cause I wanna be famous.**_

_The camera then shows the speed skating rink, where Eva and Jo are racing each other, and are neck and neck. Leshawna is right behind them. Lightning and Brick pass the three girls, who then look on with annoyed expressions. The camera zooms through the lighting box, where Chris turns and smiles at the camera before it heads off._

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na**_

_Zooming down a set of grandstands, the camera shows Tyler, Noah, Ezekiel, Scott, Sam and Geoff playing a game of ice hockey. They then move to the side as Courtney, Dakota, Gwen, and Lindsay skate out. The former two are wearing white leotards and blue skirts, and the latter two are wearing white leotards and red skirts._

_**I wanna be- I wanna be- I wanna be famous.**_

_The four skate round in a circle, then skate off._

_**I wanna be- I wanna be- I wanna be famous**_

_The camera zooms outside, where everyone is dancing around like crazy. They then separate into two half circles. Gwen is in front of one and holding a Canada flag. Trent is in front of the other and holding a Russia flag._

_***Whistling***_

_Gwen and Trent hold their flags up high, and the rest run into five smaller circles, representing the Olympics logo. Everyone then jumps up in the air and yells "Total Drama Winter Olympics!"_

_**(End)**_


	2. Chapter 1: A major change of scenery

**Hey guys :D  
Got inspired by the figure skating events in the Winter Olympics to write this fic. So, after many, many late nights and LOTS of editing, I have finally completed the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own Total Drama, unfortunately. That would be nice if I did, but I don't.  
Also, if I put an actual place anywhere in the story, it might have its name shortened. There's one in the first line.**

The scene opens up to outside Montreal International Airport as a crowd of people wait by the doors. These people, of course, are the cast of Total Drama (well…some of them). Two sleek buses pull up, and everyone gets on one, gender respective. The buses then take off, and a montage begins of each bus stopping at train stations to pick up more contestants. At the final stop, one girl misses her bus, and has to join the guys on their bus. Where are they going, you may ask? Keep reading!

The scene then changes to what seems to be a winter resort. The camera zooms in on the base of the ski slopes. One skier is seen to be tearing down one of the courses. This person stops in front of the camera and removes their goggles, revealing themselves to be the one and only Chris McLean.

"Hello and welcome to the latest season of Total Drama folks!" the host announces, smiling into the camera. "You can see that the location is very different. Well, as many of you know, the Winter Olympics are starting in only a couple of months. And what better way to celebrate than host our own games? That's right – Total Drama will be having its own Winter Olympics, right here at Wawanakwa Winter Sports resort! Let me tell you a little bit about our location. After five years of intense construction, this place had its opening ceremony just last week. I decided to name it after the now deceased Camp Wawanakwa, which met a tragic ending during the finale of Total Drama All Stars. Anyhoo, decision number two: what sports and events will be occurring? Of course, there are a lot of events, so I have narrowed them down to eight main sports: skiing, snowboarding, figure skating, ice hockey, speed skating, cross country skiing, luge and bobsledding" Chris continues. "Who will be competing? What will happen? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama Winter Olympics!"

(Opening sequence)

XX

"Continuing on from what I said. Before the awards ceremony last week, I was thinking that choosing our competitors for this season would be a hard job, but then I thought: why not bring in all the contestants from the previous seasons to compete? You heard it folks, the contestants from all five seasons are back to compete for another season! Minus Blaineley, at least. And here they are now!"

One of the buses pulls up about 200 meters away, in the public car park. Chris takes his skis off and walks over to the bus. The door opens and Gwen quickly stumbles out with her suitcase and another one, and face-plants in the snow. The other bag is almost bursting.

"…is that yours?" Chris asks

"Nope, not mine." Gwen replies, spitting snow out of her mouth.

"Then who's is it?"

He soon gets his answer when Zoey comes out of the bus, also carrying her own suitcase and another completely full bag, and tripping over Gwen in the process. One of the bags bursts open, and a whole heap of spray tan and hairspray bottles fall out.

"Think about it, Chris. Who do you think would bring two bags full of that?" Zoey gestures to the contents of the burst bag as she and Gwen get up.

"Ohhh right. How many bottles exactly did she bring?"

"Enough to last the whole season, of course!" Anne Maria replies as she steps off the bus, wheeling a deep purple suitcase behind her. Zoey growls, picks up a snowball and throws it at Anne Maria, hitting her squarely on the pouf. Anne Maria whirls around angrily.

"HEY!" She shouts. "No touching the hair!"

"Hey, tan job!" Jo calls out, whilst stepping off the bus as Heather follows behind. "Here's another bag of yours." She chucks a small, light pink bag high up in the air.

"My make-up bag!"

Anne Maria runs to catch the bag, but trips over and lands on top of the rest of her bags.

The other four girls double over in laughter. Anne Maria just sits there glaring at them.

"Ooh, drama already? I love it!" Chris chuckles

After they calm down, Beth gets off the bus, followed by Lindsay and Leshawna.

Eva was the next to get off the bus. Nobody wanted to get her to lose her temper. Snarky as she was, even Jo was smart enough to keep her mouth shut as Eva walked past.

Five minutes passes and no one else has gotten out of the bus.

"What's taking the rest of the girls so long?" Gwen wonders.

"I'll go and check if something's up." Beth suggests, walking towards the bus.

Before she can enter, a puffy-eyed Katie emerges, followed by Sadie, who has a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Beth makes way for them to come down. She then re-enters the bus to find half of the remaining girls under the bus seats.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Katie lost her pet mouse on the bus." Dakota explains. "We can't find her anywhere!"

"Bridgette and Courtney are checking the back, where all the bags are." Izzy continues, swinging along the bars attached to the roof (typical Izzy). "Where else could she be?"

"I can sense that she is near." Dawn says.

"Anywhere that hasn't been checked?" Beth asks while looking around the entrance of the bus.

"Found her!" Courtney calls from the back of the bus

She jumps carefully over the back seats, carrying a brown and white mouse in her hands. Bridgette follows soon after.

Katie rushes back on the bus to claim her pet.

"Ohmigosh, thank you so much! I thought I'd lost her!" She exclaims, hugging the mouse. She notices that the creature is shivering. "Aw, you poor thing."

The rest of the girls, including Beth, get off the bus along with their luggage.

"Wait, what happened to the guys' bus?" Lindsay asks, looking back towards the road. "They were, like, right behind us."

"Apparently, it broke down about twenty minutes away from here." Bridgette replies, who had just received a text from Geoff saying exactly that.

"Different topic: where are Staci and Sierra?" Chris questions, noticing that neither the chatterbox nor the uber-fan are present.

"Staci got kicked out of the bus because of her family's 'inventions'." Jo groans. "And I have no idea where Sierra is."

About twenty minutes later, the girls and Chris hear a whoop of excitement coming from the road. The guys have arrived at last, with Staci and Sierra tagging along behind.

"Dudes, we made it!" Geoff cries victoriously. "And dudettes!"

A sigh of relief ripples through the large group as they fall on the ground, gasping for breath. Well….everyone except Brick and Lightning.

"Yah, my great-great-(pant)-great Aunt Mary invented (pant) long walks." Staci pipes up. "Before that…"

"NO ONE CARES!" Everyone else shouts.

"Well, now that everyone is here, come with me." Chris motions for everyone to follow. "As you all know, this season is a tribute to the Winter Olympics. And here's the good news: there are no challenges, no eliminations, aaannd…no stink food!"

The contestants cheered at the thought of no challenges.

"Wait, if there's no crap food, then is Chef cooking it?" Cody asks.

"Unfortunately, Chef isn't here, so I have decided that our new chef is…DJ!"

They cheer again as DJ steps out of the crowd.

"I would be glad to do the honour Chris" he says proudly.

"Ok, here is how the prize for this season works – after the competition week, I will choose eight people – four guys and four girls, and they will be tested on their knowledge about their chosen sport." Chris continues. "Then – oh you're gonna love this – the four people with the highest results will head off to Russia to compete in the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics! How's that for a prize?"

Everyone gasps.

"Wow…you can't be serious!" Anne Maria exclaims. "That's so COOL!"

"Really? A chance to compete in the Winter Olympics?" Katie squeals.

"I'm in!" Scott shouts, punching his fist up in the air.

"Next, teams! Because we have a few control freaks among us" Chris looks directly at Jo, Courtney and Heather, who scowl back, "I'm gonna have season two captains Gwen and Trent be our team captains. No buts."

The two go up to the front and stand either side of Chris.

"Right, now for this team choosing, you two will choose the first member, by random." Chris holds up a large bag. "Then whoever that may be will choose the next, and etcetera. Gwen, you're up first!"

Gwen digs her hand deep into the bucket, and pulls out a rather large piece of paper.

"Why not smaller bits of paper?"

"Don't know, didn't make them. Oh, and since they're so big, let's make this fun - screw your paper up into a ball and chuck it at whoever's name is on it."

Gwen looks at the name on the piece of paper, then smirks. "I like this game." She screws the paper up, finds her target, which is near the back of the crowd, and does a perfectly aimed shot…that hits Duncan square on the forehead…when he wasn't looking.

"BULLSEYE!" She shouts.

"Ha! Nice shot!" Courtney laughs. "Guys, don't go daydreaming when you're about to get a paper ball thrown at you!"

"Yeah, don't pull a Lindsay." Heather adds.

"Hey!" Lindsay and Duncan cry, both offended.

Trent then pulls a name out of the bucket. Seemingly annoyed with the name, he screws it up and chucks it over his shoulder, hitting Heather.

Duncan pulls out a name, and throws it to an unsuspecting Lightning.

Heather decides not to try and hit the person whose name she pulled out, for she knew it would end really badly.

"Eva! Catch!" She throws the ball of paper to the very back of the crowd, and Eva catches it deftly with one hand.

The choosing goes on until the two teams are formed and christened.

Team Canada:  
Gwen (Team Captain)  
Duncan  
Lightning  
Justin  
Zoey  
Anne Maria  
Ezekiel  
Harold  
Tyler  
Sadie  
Owen  
Staci  
Leshawna  
Noah

Katie (insert sigh of relief from the BFFs)  
Mike  
Lindsay  
DJ  
Izzy

Team Russia:  
Trent (Team Captain)  
Heather  
Eva  
Scott  
Beth  
Dakota  
Cody  
Alejandro  
Dawn  
Sierra  
Geoff  
Sam  
Jo  
Bridgette  
Cameron  
Brick  
Courtney  
B

"Now, let's head to the lodge over there and sort you into rooms" Chris leads the contestants over to a two-storey building to the left of them.

"Girls in the left side, guys in the right side. Dining hall is in the middle. Three to a room."

XX

"Woooow." All the girls exclaim as they enter the lobby. The floor is made of deep maple wood, and the walls are painted a cosy green. A heap of beanbags take up a third of the room, along with a couple of sofas. To the right of them (beanbags and sofas) are carpeted stairs leading up to the bedrooms. To the left is a door, presumably leading to the dining hall.

Upstairs, there is a hallway, with four white doors on each side. Six of the doors each have a gold emblazoned number on them. The other two doors lead to bathrooms. The walls of the hallway are white and the carpet is a dark honey brown.

Roommates are sorted pretty quickly, and they go to open their rooms.

Jo walks over to the door with the number 1 and opens it.

"Whoa..." She is speechless as she enters the room.

Her roommates, Beth and Eva, soon follow her in, and are just as surprised. Because what they see is not a run-down cabin with bunk beds. Instead, they see a much bigger room.

The walls of the room are painted a warm, coffee-coloured brown, and the carpet is the same colour as outside. Opposite the three girls is a reasonably sized flat-screen television, complete with a remote. There's a long, dark red sofa to the right of the television, and to the left is a burning fireplace. Up on the roof is a hanging light with a burgundy lampshade. To the left of the girls are three king single beds, each with a dark brown duvet, and creamy white sheets and pillows. Each bed has its own white nightstand. Directly opposite the beds is a large closet. Next to the bed on the far right is a door leading out to a balcony.

Eva walks over to the door and opens it. Outside, the balcony stretches over to about the middle of the building. There are two more doors in that direction (to the left), presumably the access points of rooms 2 & 3, and another balcony of about the same length further to the left. She then shuts the door.

All three girls are in absolute silence for a good few minutes. Beth finally speaks up.

"I think that Chris has had a change of heart at last."

"You know what? I couldn't agree more." Eva adds

Chris' voice is then heard over a loudspeaker.

"Attention contestants! Just so you know, all four bathrooms are confessionals"

**Confessional – Jo:**

"Great, another bathroom confessional." She moans. "At least this one is better looking." She glances round at the light blue tiles on the wall, and the huge bathtub that could almost fit three people.

XXXX

Dawn, who is meditating, and Bridgette, who is on her laptop, are sitting on their beds. Courtney is on the couch using her PDA.

"I can't believe that they actually have cell phone reception up here!" She exclaims.

"I know right?" Bridgette replies in an equally excited tone. "You'd think that they would have none because its, you know, kind of up in the mountains. And they have free wi-fi too!"

**Confessional – Bridgette: **

"What's also great is that I've got awesome roommates!" She says. "Courtney's my best friend, and Dawn seems pretty nice too!"

XX

"I think something about Chris has changed." Dawn chips in, as she moves over to meditate next to the warmth of the fire.

"Chris? Changed? Yeah right!" Courtney laughs.

"No, I actually think he has changed. I can see it in his aura."

"Oh, well if that's what you see then I believe you!"

"Hey you two, come over here. My friends are going to Skype me!"

The three girls spend the next few minutes talking to Bridgette's friends, Melissa and Rachel.

XX

All three girls are sitting on their respective beds. Sierra is blogging on her laptop whilst Heather and Dakota are talking.

"So, you're Dakota, right? I didn't watch much of season four, so how was it?"

"Crap." Dakota replies. "Chris was such a jerk! Also, my stupid teammates eliminated me early just because they said that I got distracted easily. But I came back an episode later, and then Chris decided to make me an intern!"

"What?"

"But when he sent me down to the mines, I was there for about, forty minutes, and next thing I knew, I woke up in the infirmary to discover that I had lost all of my hair!"

"No offense meant, but how bald were you? Like I was in season 1?"

"No, I was, like, cancer bald!"

"Oh my God."

Sierra then finishes blogging and goes over to join the other two girls.

"And next episode I went through a mutation! But during season five, I used my share of Cameron's money to help me get rid of it. I was at the hospital for about half a year, but fortunately, it worked, and after a few months of therapy, I was fine.

Both Heather and Sierra sit there, absolutely speechless

**Confessional – Heather: **

"I gotta say, Dakota's story was quite interesting. I actually felt sorry for her about the hair loss and the mutation. As I have said before, no girl should ever deserve to be bald on national T.V."

XXXX

Anne Maria wasn't very happy. She was roomed with the crazy people of the series.

**Confessional – Anne Maria: **

"Right now, I'd rather be roomed with Red!" She crosses her arms and sighs. "Well…at least blabbermouth has found someone to talk to. Those two have been going on like they knew each other for years. Izzy's 'family tree' must be just as crazy as Staci's

XX

"Yah, and my great-great-great-great-great-great uncle Arthur invented cutlery. Before that people had to use their hands to eat."

"Haha that's so cool!"

**Confessional – Izzy: **

"Staci is such a cool roommate! Her family tree is so interesting!"

XXXX

The three girls are sitting on the floor around the fireplace.

"I am going to enjoy this season." Gwen happily admits, taking a photo of their new quarters to post on Facebook.

"It's going to be so much better than Chris' crap challenges!" Zoey says excitedly.

"I agree with you, girl." Leshawna adds, chucking another piece of wood on the fire.

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"Well, if you were competing in this season, with the relief of no challenges, eliminations, crap food AND you get to room with your two best friends – what more could you ask for? That is what I am experiencing right now"

XXXX

"EEEEEEE!" Katie squeals. "It's, like, so awesome that we are rooming together!"

"Omigosh, like, I know right!" Sadie replies.

"We should have lots of make-up and nail polish sessions!" Lindsay adds, clapping her hands.

All three girls squeal in excitement.

**Confessional – Lindsay: **

"I'm going to love being in a room with Kelly and Sally, they are awesome girls!"

XXXX

"Whoa."

"DUDE!"

The guys have just entered their lobby, and are absolutely astounded. Not only by the appearance of the room, but also by what's in the corner of the room. There, still in their boxes, are six Xbox Ones, and a stack of games sit next to them.

**Confessional – Sam: **

He sits there, as if he's about to cry. "They're…so…beautiful!"

XX

"SERIOUSLY?" Tyler can barely believe his eyes.

"Yes Tyler, seriously." Chris says over the loudspeaker. "Just to give you guys some entertainment whilst you're here."

The guys whoop and cheer, jumping up and down like crazy.

In just a few minutes, they are already setting the brand new game machines up, and starting to play games. A mock-fight breaks out on who was going to play Grand Theft Auto and Call of Duty. Some of the girls go over to see what's going on, and end up joining in.

(Lol, anyway here's how the rooms fill up)

Room 1: Eva, Beth and Jo

Room 2: Courtney, Bridgette and Dawn

Room 3: Heather, Sierra and Dakota

Room 4: Izzy, Staci and Anne Maria

Room 5: Leshawna, Gwen and Zoey

Room 6: Lindsay, Katie and Sadie

Room 7: Cody, Sam and Cameron

Room 8: Alejandro, Scott and Brick

Room 9: Geoff, Trent and B

Room 10: Duncan, Mike and Ezekiel

Room 11: Noah, Owen and DJ

Room 12: Lightning, Tyler, Harold and Justin (extra mattress included)

"Ok who's hungry?" Chris asks (via loudspeaker).

"Me!" Owen shouts.

"Then please start making your way to the dining hall."

XX

Izzy is the first of the girls to enter the dining hall. She is suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Wow…..hey guys you gotta see this!"

She makes way for the other girls to go in. They too are astounded to see what is in front of them.

The walls of the dining hall are painted a creamy white. Gold chandeliers are hanging off the roof, and the carpet is a deep velvet red. There's not one table, nor two, but 24 smaller tables placed randomly in the room. A gold tablecloth covers each table. The chairs are made out of pure mahogany, and there are three to a table. A speaker is situated in a space to the right of the tables, presumably a dance floor. There is a fireplace on the opposite side of the room, already burning brightly. Stairs (with the same red carpet) lead up to another room, presumably Chris's sleeping quarters.

**Confessional – Sierra: **

"Never, and I mean _never,_ have I thought that Chris would be this nice to us."

XX

"This place is awesome!" Anne Maria exclaims.

The guys soon enter, and are just as surprised as the girls.

"WOOHOO! This place rocks!" Geoff can barely contain himself.

**Confessional – Geoff:**

"This seems surreal man. First, no challenges, then a much better chef, then a nicer bedroom, now this? Best season EVER!"

XX

Chris then walks down the stairs.

"Welcome to the dining hall people." The host announces. "Here, you may notice that the seating plan is quite different. This time, there is one table per room. For example, Heather, Sierra and Dakota will be sitting at one table"

The contestants quickly work out the seating plan and go to sit at their respective tables. An extra chair is brought out for the guys in room twelve.

"Also, feel free to put on some music and jam out while DJ is cooking." Chris adds.

Bridgette walks over to the speaker and plugs her iPhone into the socket. 'Best Song Ever' starts blasting out of the speakers. The girls (except Eva and Jo, of course) squeal and sprint to the dance floor, some bringing the odd guy with them.

"I don't recall having this much fun in ages!" Courtney shouts to Bridgette over the music

"Me neither! I can't believe that I am for once enjoying Total Drama!"

The song ends, and all the girls moan in mock disappointment, but cheer up when 'What Does the Fox Say' begins. This time, the rest of the guys, Eva and Jo join them, with Cody doing a rather impressive impersonation of Ylvis.

There is crazy dancing done to lots of songs, such as 'We Can't Stop', where some of the girls had a twerking competition. Izzy and Anne Maria were unbeatable, and ended up tying for first. Then there is another comp, for the best 'Gangnam Style' dance, where Ezekiel surprisingly turned out to be the winner.

**Confessional – Ezekiel: **

"Finally, eh? I won something at last!"

XX

After the song finishes, Sierra hooks her laptop up to an overhead projector. A projected screen shows up on the wall, showing a Youtube video called "retard food"

**Confessional – Cody: **

"Retard food? This has got to be hilarious."

XX

The video starts off with "Mofn" (muffin), then Onyon Reng (onion ring)

The contestants burst out laughing as each lamely pronounced food shows up on the screen. By the end of the video, half of them are literally ROFL-ing. Even Chris can't contain himself

"Ok, who wants to watch a different video" Sierra asks, once everyone has calmed down.

"Type in 'total drama island – take it off." Izzy calls out. "It's an awesome video!"

"Ok then." Sierra types in Izzy's request, presses search and clicks on what looks like the video.

Once the video starts, the contestants and Chris watch in utter silence and amazement. By the time it finishes, they are speechless. Heather is the first to break the silence.

"Wow, that's just….wow"

"Whoever made this video is a real genius. Those visual effects were awesome, eh?" Ezekiel remarks.

Sierra then clicks on a video that makes all the originals protest: Total Drama Island Episode 1.

There are lots of "Was I really like that?" and "Why was I so stupid back then?" But the real surprise came from, of all people, Heather.

"Who's that?" She jokingly asks as she points to herself (after getting off the boat) on the screen. This sets everyone off, with Gwen and Courtney laughing so hard they're crying.

"Anyone got a tissue?" The former asks, wiping her eyes.

The next video is the first episode of season four. This time, all the ROTI contestants are complaining.

"Dinner's ready!" DJ calls out from the kitchen.

Beth is the first to have her main course dished up.

"No way! Spaghetti and meatballs?" she exclaims.

"It's not spaghetti and meatballs Beth, its speggy 'n merbls." Katie adds, remembering the video.

"Oh yeah! Hey guys! It's speggy 'n merbls for dinner!" Beth calls out to the rest of the contestants.

The others all go through another laughing fit.

"What's for dessert?" Noah asks, gasping for breath.

"Fruit and ice-cream?" Anne Maria suggests. "Or should I say: fewt and aise kromm?"

Everyone laughs harder at this, some falling off their chairs in the process.

Once everyone calms down, they all go and get their dinner. Chris walks up the stairs and appears on an overhead balcony.

"Picture time!" Chris announces, producing a camera from his pocket as the contestants look up. "On the count of three, everyone say 'speggy 'n merbls' B, since you can't talk, you don't need to say anything."

B gives a thumbs up to the host.

"Ok, one…two…three!"

"SPEGGY 'N MERBLS!" The contestants (excluding B) practically shout as the camera flashes.

Chris examines the photograph. "Awesome, that's the promo pic sorted! Continue eating."

Once they finish their meals, Chris taps a wooden spoon on the railing of the balcony. The contestants look up again.

"I have a few announcements to make. First of all, a little birdy told me that we have a couple of birthdays today."

"Two birthdays?" Cameron asks.

"That's right – two birthdays. DJ! Bring out the cakes!"

Everyone cranes their necks as DJ walks out of the kitchen carrying two huge cakes - one with light blue icing, and the other with lavender icing. Both have burning candles on them.

"Happy birthday to soulful surfer girl Bridgette and small town girl Zoey!" Chris announces, as DJ places the blue cake in front of Bridgette, and the lavender cake in front of Zoey.

The rest sing 'happy birthday' as the two girls stand up in front of their respective cakes. Once they blow out the candles, everyone else cheers.

**Confessional – Zoey: **

"Hmmm, it was probably Sierra who told Chris that it was mine and Bridgette's birthdays. I mean, who else would do that?"

XX

"Moving on with the announcements." Chris continues. "Secondly, you will be sorted out into what sports you are doing tomorrow. And, last but not least…cake for dessert!"

Five minutes later…

Everyone (except Owen, who has already eaten his) tucks into their cake. Also not having some is Leshawna, due to her dairy allergy. She finds an apple in the kitchen and eats that.

**Confessional – Duncan:**

"DJ's cooking just makes this show a whole lot better. That and no challenges."

XX

Once everyone finishes their cake, they start moving back to their rooms.

"Oh man, I feel so full!" Owen moans.

"Oh wow, what a newsflash." Noah mutters.

**Confessional – Noah: **

"I mean, seriously. Normally, that dude's always hungry. But now, it's as if someone put a cork in there….not that it would actually happen."

XXXX

Apart from Sam playing on his hand held, and Owen's moaning from being too full, the guys' lodge was pretty quiet as everyone started to bed down for the night. Simply put, not much was going on. Just guys minding their own business.

XX

However, in the girls' lodge, Katie's mouse, who is known as Bella, had once again escaped, and everyone was trying to look for her.

"Where could she be this time? Sierra asks as she got down on her hands and knees to look under the sofa.

"I dunno, but it's going to be harder than the bus." Heather replies, opening the closet door. To her surprise, Bella scuttles out and stopped to look up at her. "I stand corrected." She adds, picking up the little creature. "Katie! I found her!"

Katie runs into the room and claims Bella. "Thank you!"

"Phew!" Dakota exclaims, unfurling from under her bed. "I hope she doesn't…"

Just then, a scream is heard from downstairs.

"….what the?"

All four girls race downstairs to see what's happening, with Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Staci and Beth bursting out of their rooms and following. They reach the lobby to see Zoey backing away from a massive green snake.

"What the heck? How did a snake get here?" Sierra seems just as confused as Zoey is scared.

"S'cuse me, comin' through!"

Everyone stepped aside as Izzy leaps down the stairs and walks over to the snake.

"Aw, there you are Fluffy!" she coos. "C'mon now, time for bed." She gently picks up the reptile and carries it back upstairs, leaving the others completely perplexed.

"Seriously? She brought a snake here?" Zoey asks

"Well, that's Izzy for you." Courtney says, shaking her head. "Can that girl really get any weirder?"

"I don't want to find out." Bridgette adds. "Now, I dunno about you guys, but I'm real tired. And cold."

"Alright, let's hit the hay."

Everyone returns to their respective rooms and get into bed. Bella was now in a cage with a padlock, ensuring that she won't escape. Fluffy was safely tucked away at the foot of Izzy's bed. Everyone was fast asleep.

XX

"Well, how's that for a first episode?" Chris asks. "Tomorrow we will find out what sports our contestants are doing. Who's gonna be in what? Will Bella escape…?"

Several farts sound out, presumably from Owen. This wakes everyone up.

"Aw, dude!"

"Gross!"

"Increible!" That was Alejandro

"UGH, I can smell that from here!" Heather yells. "And our balcony door is shut!"

"Ewwwww! It stinks!" Sadie complains.

"Quit complaining! I have to SLEEP in the SAME ROOM as him!" Noah yells back.

"Anyone got nose plugs?" Duncan asks no one in particular.

"Nose plugs? I'd rather have a gas mask!" Courtney shouts, her voice muffled by sheets.

"Seriously, gas masks? What is it, World War II?" Gwen chips in.

"No, but Owen's gas actually is a bit like World War II, for that matter!" Harold shouts back.

"Well, if that's so, then is that a gas bomb I can smell?" Scott adds.

"Just put a freaking air freshener in your room and SHUT UP!" Eva bellows.

"Thank you Eva. Will Owen ever stop farting?" The host continues, holding his nose. "Find out next time on Total Drama Winter Olympics!"

Another fart from Owen.

"OWEN!" Everyone else shouts.

"Sorry."

**LOL! I can practically hear Owen saying that last line, in typical Owen fashion XD**

**Anyway, how did you like that? Been writing this story since mid-February. Already got two other chapters on the go, but chapter two still needs lots of editing, and chapter three isn't complete yet - got a major case of writer's block there.**

**Here's four things I will explain to you guys:**

**1). Whenever there is something that everyone says (i.e. yelling at Owen when he farts) just take note that B (obviously) doesn't say anything**

**2). Here's a little key for all the X's:**

**X means breaks between multiple confessionals (none in this chapter, but there will be some later on in the story)**

**XX means changing scenes or changing from confessional to same scene shown before confessional (i.e. from Bridgette's confessional to Courtney and Dawn talking about Chris)**

**XXXX means changing to a different scene after a confessional**

**3). Just so you know, this is set directly after my TDAS special, hence the final scene in the second part**

**4). As for the Youtube videos, 'retard food' is an actual video, which I'm sure you all know of (if you don't, go watch it XD it is hilarious). Same case for 'total drama island – take it off'. I don't really need to say anything about the TD episodes, because there's more than one of each on Youtube.**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	3. Chapter 2: Fun, romance, and a big shock

**Hey guys :D hope you are having a nice day. If you're not, then here's something to cheer you up. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: You'll probably be wondering where the next chapter for 'TDI Lost Clips' is. Sorry it's taking so long, I have got the worst case of writer's block imaginable. I can't even think of how to start it! Do you guys have any ideas for Trent's Dock of Shame?**

**Sadly, I don't own Total Drama.**

**Once again, enjoy!**

The scene opens up to outside the dining hall building, as Chris does his usual recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Winter Olympics!" The host began. "Our campers were in for a real treat this season. No, seriously. They were dropped off at this amazing winter sports resort, and are living in luxury. Teams were sorted with a fun game of throwing paper at the person. If you and your friends decide to use this as a team choosing method, then DO NOT do what Duncan did. Although it was hilarious, don't do it. Anyway…there were awesome bedrooms. There was music. There was RETARDED FOOD! But since Chef could not make it, DJ filled in the role as the cook. And the rest of the campers couldn't be happier. Also, a couple of contestants, namely Dawn and Izzy, brought along their pets. Bella the mouse, and Fluffy the…snake? Yeah, Izzy brought a snake. That girl's still crazy, I tell ya. Anyway, the episode had to end with a short and pointless argument about Owen's gas and World War II. Seriously. How will Anne Maria cope with her roommates, Izzy and Staci? On another thought, how will everyone else cope with Fluffy on the loose? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama Winter Olympics!"

(Opening sequence)

XXXX

Owen is walking…sleepwalking, around the room, farting every now and then. Noah and DJ are sitting on their respective beds, holding their noses.

**Confessional – DJ: **

"After Chris made me Chef's…uh…replacement, I can finally cook for the others, minus an illegal alliance. That's what I like. In fact, I like everything about this season…except Owen's gas."

XX

"Ugh…SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP!" Noah complains.

"Allow me." Both guys look up as Alejandro enters the room. He opens the door to the balcony – wide open, and pushes Owen out with such force that he falls over the railings and into the snow.

"Huh? Oh! I must have been sleepwalking! Heheh, I guess I do really crazy stuff when I sleepwalk." Owen walks back into the lodge with a lump of snow on his head.

**Confessional – Noah: **

"Well…I guess that the slippery eel can be useful sometimes."

XXXX

In the girls' lobby, Courtney, Bridgette and Dawn are walking down the stairs in their pyjamas. Since there was no fireplace in the lobby, it was relatively cold in there. But when Bridgette opens the door to the dining room, the three girls are greeted by the warmth of the fireplace in there

"Ohhh that's nice." Courtney sighs, bringing a chair over to sit by the burning flames. Bridgette and Dawn follow suit.

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"This whole season still feels like a dream. I still can't believe that Chris would actually do this for us. I mean, think about it. All those previous seasons we had crappy, cockroach-infested cabins, slop three times a day and absolute suicide challenges. Now we have big, beautiful rooms with televisions, no challenges whatsoever and apparently DJ might be making pancakes for breakfast."

XXXX

Back in the guys' lodge, Chris sounds the loudspeaker, asking for DJ to come to the kitchen.

XX

DJ enters the dining hall and walks over to the kitchen. After about fifteen minutes, the rest of the girls and the guys start piling in, some pulling chairs over to the fireplace. The sweet smell of pancakes is drifting out from the kitchen, making everyone hungry. Chris then walks down the stairs from the balcony.

"Morning everyone! I assume that you had a good sleep?" He says in his usual cheerful voice.

"Actually, I don't know if I have ever slept better than I did last night." Noah replies, this time not in his usual sarcastic tone, but in a tone of surprise.

"One thing I must ask: Why did you sleep so well?" The host continued. "State your reasons in your respective confessionals."

**Confessional - Heather: **

"The food."

X

**Duncan: **

"Oh yeah, the food."

X

**Beth: **

"The food is absolutely amazing!"

X

**Cameron: **

"Good food plus a comfortable bed equals a great night's sleep."

X

**Trent: **

"The beds are much more comfortable as well."

X

**Mike: **

"Most comfortable bed I have ever slept in."

X

**Jo: **

"I think this season is giving me good sleeps. About time Mclean!"

XX

"Right then, who's got some music?" Chris gestures to the speaker.

"I'm on it." Gwen runs over to the speaker and plugs her iPod touch in. "Who's got a request?"

"Party rock anthem!" Geoff calls out.

"You know what? I actually have that song." A few seconds later, Geoff's requested song blasts out of the speakers.

"DANCE PARTY!" The party maniac shouts as everyone makes their way to the dance floor. They all form a circle for the talented to show off their moves. There are some quite surprising talents, such as Eva's unknown break dancing skills and Lindsay doing a double cartwheel across the circle. Tyler proves that he actually is good at sports, but only if he puts his mind to it, and the show finishes off with an all-out hip-hop showdown between Katie and Anne Maria.

At last, DJ comes out with several plates of pancakes, each drizzled with maple syrup and topped with a swirl of cream and a cherry. An extra big stack of pancakes is placed where Owen is sitting.

Everyone races back to their seats and immediately start eating their delicious dishes, whilst 'Happy' is playing in the background.

**Confessional – Owen: **

"The pancakes…they're so…beautiful." He wipes a tear from his eye. "And they taste really good too."

XX

"Ok, finish those off, go back to your rooms to get changed, and meet me back here in exactly twenty minutes!" Chris instructs.

One by one, each of the contestants finish their breakfast, and make their way back to their respective rooms.

XX

Zoey has turned the TV on, and the screen shows Total Drama Island footage. She then begins laughing quite hard.

"What's so fun…" Gwen begins, but then sees what is on the screen, and she too is laughing, with Leshawna soon joining in. Because what the TV is showing is Heather's montage of dares from 'I Triple Dog Dare You!'

Lindsay, Katie and Sadie poke their heads round, and end up in laughing fits.

Then, the most dramatic moment of the episode comes: Lindsay's dare.

"I love this bit!" Lindsay exclaims, as Heather is pushed into the barber's chair.

'HA! Look at my face!" Gwen laughs, pointing at herself on the screen.

Courtney, Bridgette and Anne Maria come in just as Heather kicks the razor out of Chef's hands. She then goes down, and comes back up with her new 'hairdo.' By this time all the girls who are watching are hard out ROFL-ing, until someone else comes in.

**Confessional - Courtney: **

She is gasping for breath. "That is…"

X

**Anne Maria: **

"…the funniest…"

X

**Zoey: **

"…moment…"

X

**Bridgette: **

"…in Total Drama…"

X

**Gwen: **

"…HISTORY!" She cracks up once again. Then her face drops. "But then Heather came in…man are we in trouble…"

XX

As Gwen mentioned, Heather had entered the room. All the girls in there immediately stop laughing and have worried expressions on their faces. This lasts for a few minutes, and once the episode finishes, Heather does something completely unexpected.

She bursts out laughing.

**Confessional – Leshawna: **

"Ok, so not only Chris has changed, but I think Heather has as well. That girl hasn't said a single mean thing to anyone. Or done anything mean."

XXXX

The guys are all walking down the stairs to the lobby. Sam is at the back, playing on his handheld. There is a bit of chatter about new high scores in Xbox games. In the dining room, Duncan walks past one of the tables, and sees something out of the corner of his eye. He turns round to see an envelope with 'Trent' on it in swirly, intricate writing

'Hey Elvis, I think you have a secret admirer." He calls to the guitarist.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, and here's the proof." Duncan holds the envelope up for all the guys to see. Trent immediately walks over, takes the envelope and carefully opens it, with the others waiting in anticipation. He reads out the note inside.

_Roses are red_

_And violets are blue_

_You will not know it_

_But I have always loved you_

_At first I didn't think much_

_Of such a pretty face_

_Girls would sprint for you, I know_

_Now I would like to win that race_

_Another girl won your heart_

_Back in season one_

_But that went down in season two_

_And by episode five, you were done_

_Then in season three_

_She found more romance (which also went down)_

_And I guess now it's safe to say_

_I'm your next chance_

_So if you want to find out_

_Who I am_

_Come meet tomorrow, at dinner_

_Next to the roasted ham_

_I will be waiting xxx_

All the boys remain in silence for a few minutes.

**Confessional – Duncan: **

"Wow…someone really knows how to write a love poem…wait a sec…how could someone possibly know what we are having for dinner tomorrow? Wait…of course!"

XX

**FLASHBACK – Fifteen minutes after the T.V. scenario**

The girls are in the lobby, and going through the door of the dining hall. All of a sudden…

"Where's Fluffy?" Izzy asks out of the blue.

"Oh, that snake better not be loose again!" Leshawna races back into the lobby and up the stairs, with Heather, Anne Maria, and Eva following suit.

"I'll check the dining hall." One of the girls calls.

"Ok then" Izzy pretends to follow the rest of the girls out, but stays behind instead. She sticks her head back around the door and winks at the girl.

"Go for it!" She whispers.

The girl nods, pulling an envelope out of her pocket and placing it on a table in the middle of the room.

"Hurry! I can hear the guys coming!"

The girl winds her way back around the tables, and quickly runs back into the lobby. Izzy shuts the door just as Alejandro is about to open the door on the other side of the room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After all the Fluffy drama was sorted out, the girls go back to the dining room and wait with the guys. Chris comes downstairs with two sheets of paper and two unbelievably large paper bags.

"Ok everyone, please separate into your teams"

The contestants separate into their respective teams. Chris then gives one sheet of paper and one bag to Gwen and the other two to Trent.

"Now, Team Canada's meeting place is the girls' lobby, Team Russia's meeting place is the guys' lobby. Move it, people!"

XX

All the members of Team Canada are sitting on the couches and beanbags in the lobby. Gwen sits down on a huge, leopard-spotted beanbag and pulls out the contents of the paper bag. The first thing she pulls out is a small, plastic package. She opens it up and out falls a simple white leotard with straps, and a red flare-style skirt. Both look about her size.

"Alright, so I guess these are for figure skating." She pulls out three more.

**Confessional – Gwen:**

"Yeah, I've been team leader before, but for some reason I think it's going to be quite hard this time round. It's a much bigger team as well. Back in season two it was just a team of six. But now I've got to lead a team of…about…nineteen others."

XX

Gwen then reads out what is on the sheet. The others listen intently.

Everyone finds out what sports they are doing:

Speed skating: Izzy, Leshawna, Lightning and Harold

Bobsledding: Duncan, Gwen, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sadie and Tyler

Cross country skiing: Lightning, Staci, Tyler and Zoey

Figure skating: Anne Maria, Gwen, Lindsay and Zoey

Snowboarding: DJ, Duncan, Izzy, Mike and Sadie

Luge: Ezekiel, Katie, Lindsay and Noah

Skiing: Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Harold and Staci

A few minutes later, the figure skating girls are upstairs trying on their uniforms.

**Confessional – Anne Maria (in her uniform)**

"This outfit fits perfectly! It's so glam as well! Simple, yet glam!"

X

**Justin:  
**"I would love to participate, but I have to go to a photo shoot in the middle of competition week/"

XX

Chris sounds the loudspeaker.

"DJ, please report to the dining hall."

XX

Trent is standing next to a beanbag, reading out the list.

Speed skating: Alejandro, Brick, Eva, Geoff and Jo

Bobsledding: B, Beth, Bridgette, Cameron, Courtney, Geoff, Sam and Sierra

Cross country skiing: Brick, Eva, Heather and Scott

Figure skating: Courtney, Dakota, Dawn and Heather

Snowboarding: Alejandro, B, Bridgette and Jo

Luge: Beth, Cody, Cameron and Dawn

Skiing: Cody, Dakota, Sam, Sierra and Trent

"Just so you know, everyone will be doing ice hockey." Chris says over the loudspeaker

"Hey guys, it says on the sheet that we can go skiing, snowboarding and ice skating just for fun." Dakota, who is looking over Trent's shoulder at the sheet, points out. She has just come from downstairs, wearing her figure skating uniform. It consists of the same white leotard as the other team, but this time the skirts are blue. Heather, Courtney and Dawn are also wearing theirs.

"What I'd like to know is when do we have practises?" Courtney is already starting to think up her routine.

"Don't know." Trent studies the sheet, trying to find information about practises.

"Check the other side." Cody suggests.

"Oh, right. Didn't think of that, heheh." He flips the sheet over, and is looking at a timetable for practises. "That should be easier." He walks over to the dining room door, pulls some blu-tack out of his pocket, and sticks the sheet on the door. Everyone rushes over to look at the schedule.

Once they suss out any problems they have, DJ sounds the loudspeaker.

"Sup guys? Meet me and Chris outside the dining hall for a surprise."

"Please line up in your room groups" Chris adds. "Harold, move over to room 11's line for now."

Five minutes later, they are all lined up in their respective groups, with Harold standing in the line for room 11. The figure skating girls have changed out of their uniforms and back into their winter gear. Chris and DJ walk out of the dining hall.

"Ok, you probably won't know this place very well" Chris begins. "And you will be wanting to know where everything is. Therefore, I must ask you something."

Everyone waits for the question anxiously.

"Who wants to do an Amazing Race?"

His question is greeted by whoops and cheers from the contestants.

"Right then. You will be competing in teams of six." The host continued. "Three guys, three girls. Which is why Harold is competing with room 11 for this. Otherwise the teams would be uneven. The teams are as follows. Oh, and one more thing – you will be given team names from previous seasons.

Rooms 1 & 7 – Killer Grips

Rooms 2 & 9 – Toxic Rats

Rooms 3 & 8 – Team Victory

Rooms 4 & 11 – Mutant Maggots

Rooms 5 & 10 – Screaming Gophers

Rooms 6 & 12 – Heroic Hamsters"

**Confessional – Lightning: **

"Aw, that's a sha-stupid name! It should be Team Lightning! SHA-BAM!"

XX

Each team is given a backpack. Inside each backpack is $60, a camera, a map, and a checklist.

"You can start with any of the tasks." DJ adds, who is judging.

"Ok, you get one minute to talk strategy with your teams." Chris instructs. "Starting…now!" He presses the start button on a timer.

The teams then go into huddles, discussing what they do first, second etc.

"Time's up!" Chris stops the timer after one minute. "Get ready to race, people!"

"On your marks, get set, GO!" DJ sounds the hooter.

The teams scatter everywhere. Some go to the ski and snowboard hire shop, some go to the café, and some go to the ice rink.

XX

In the ski and snowboard hire shop, Bridgette and Dawn are getting their feet measured for boots, Courtney is getting a pair of goggles, and the guys are getting skis or snowboards fitted. On the other side of the room, the Killer Grips are putting on their boots. A few minutes later, both teams are all geared up and are ready to go. Once they are outside, they both head off in different directions.

XX

"What do we do next Court?" Bridgette asks, looking over her friend's shoulder at the checklist.

"One of the photos, maybe?"

"How about number four?"

Courtney reads out the instructions for number four. "Take a photo with your team pulling silly faces." She laughs. "Bit random, but ok let's do it!"

The rest of the Toxic Rats go and stand by a tall pole as Courtney pulls out the camera from the backpack. They all pull the silliest, weirdest faces they can think of.

Dawn is doing 'zombie eyes'

Both Bridgette and Geoff have big cheesy smiles

Trent and B are pulling off 'slit eyes' and poking their tongues out

The Screaming Gophers photo bomb the picture whilst running past. The girls stick their tongues out like Miley Cyrus, Ezekiel and Duncan pull off cross-eyes, the latter's expression changing when he notices someone is pulling bunny ears on him, and Mike leaps into the air, a cheesy smirk on his face.

"HEY!" Bridgette shouts as both teams collapse on the ground, laughing hard out.

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"Do photo bombs count?" She starts laughing again. "And bunny ears? Nice one!"

X

**Gwen: **

"Oh my God that was HILARIOUS! You should have seen the look on his face!"

X

**Duncan:**

"I know who pulled off the bunny ears! Seriously, not cool Courtney…wait, it can't have been her, or anyone else on her team. Damn, that was real dumb. On my team though…hmph…there's only one person who I can imagine doing that. And, if it was them…I gotta say, well played."

XX

After they all calm down, the Screaming Gophers head off to the ice rink, and the Toxic Rats head off to the café.

XX

In the ice rink, the Mutant Maggots are putting ice skates on as the Screaming Gophers enter. The task: Go to the ice rink and play tag on ice while listening to a variety of music for 20 minutes.

Both teams are now out on the ice, and are, in fact, having the time of their lives. Gwen goes over to the music player near the rink's exit, and pulls out a CD from the stack next to it.

"The CD has no label! How's that gonna help?" She complains

"Just put it in anyway, who knows what songs are on it." Zoey suggests.

Gwen puts it in the music player. "Friday" then starts playing.

"Oh God, NOT THIS SONG!" Leshawna shouts, covering her ears. The others do the same.

Gwen quickly changes to the next track, which is "Gangnam Style". Everyone starts laughing and some try to do the dance on ice.

"That's more like it!" Izzy shouts, who is 'it' and is chasing after Zoey.

Zoey tries to get away from Izzy, but crashes into a door at the side. She opens it and looks down a hallway. The floor in there is also covered in ice.

"Hey guys, check this out."

They all race through to get away from Izzy, who is chasing anyone she can find. Half of them get chased back out to the rink.

Owen is the first to reach the other end of the icy hallway. Before him is another rink, but this time there are grandstands on either side. The music can also be heard from there, as there is a set of speakers, possibly connected to the stereo.

"Awesome! It's another rink!" He shouts.

"Look out, Owen!"

Gwen pushes Owen aside, sending him spinning. Once in the middle of the rink, she looks behind her to see if Izzy was still chasing her. But she only sees Owen, who had regained balance and was staring up at what seemed to be stage lights.

"What's this then? The competition rink or something?" She looks around, surveying the new rink.

"Correct-eh-mondo!" Chris pops his head out from a lighting box. "This is the competition rink for figure skating and ice hockey. The other rink is for practice."

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Owen goes over to look at the grandstands.

"Where's Izzy?" Gwen asks Zoey, who had just entered.

"Apparently someone else is in now." Her friend replies.

Mike then enters.

"I'm in!" He announces.

"Uh-oh." Zoey giggles, speeding off to the side. Gwen follows suit.

Duncan, Ezekiel and Staci are about to enter, but Mike chases them back.

"Ok, after that, someone else is gonna be in. I can feel it." Gwen says, looking back to the hallway.

A couple of minutes later, a crowd pushes through the hallway, and fan out in the competition rink.

"Whoever's missing must be in." Zoey adds, trying to work out who it is.

Gwen scans the crowd. "I can see Leshawna, Mike, Anne Maria, Izzy, Noah, Harold, Zeke, and Staci…Duncan's in."

Sure enough, the two girls soon find Duncan chasing after Owen, who is quickly tiring. He runs into the bathroom (located next to one set of grandstands). Duncan holds his nose in disgust and looks for another target. And that target just happened to be Gwen and Zoey.

"Oh crap." Both girls whisper as they move off in different directions. Zoey goes and leaps into the grandstands, and Gwen goes back down the hallway.

**Confessional – Zoey: **

"Um…why us?"

XX

Zoey is hiding under a seat in the grandstands. She looks up and sees that Duncan is gone. Mike then skates over to her.

"Phew!" He pants. "I thought that I would be able to out-skate everyone due to my new abilities, but man…Duncan's FAST! I almost got tagged!"

"We could have videoed it!" Zoey laughs. "Wait…was a video of…well…what we're doing now…was that one of the tasks we had to complete?"

"Crap! Yes! I'll go get the camera!"

He comes back a few minutes later with the camera.

"Who will we video though?" Zoey asks.

"Well…I saw Duncan go through the hallway. Anyone else in the other rink?"

"Gwen, I think."

"Let's go see what's going on."

The two skate over to the hallway, and go through. They are almost around the corner when they see Courtney charging towards them.

"Look oooouuuuut!" She calls.

Mike and Zoey hug the walls as Courtney goes past. Gwen is not far behind, and she pulls the two along with her.

"Let's go!" She says.

The four fan out into the competition rink. Duncan soon skates out, and the three girls 'run' for their lives.

"Now Mike, NOW!" Zoey shouts.

Mike starts videoing the crazy game, just as the music changes to 'On Top of the World'.

Zoey and Courtney drop out quickly, and it's down to Gwen.

"Argh, I can't skate fast enough!" Zoey complains.

"Me neither!" Courtney adds. "But it looks like Gwen can."

They watch Gwen, who is going as fast as Duncan.

"This is gonna be a long one!" Bridgette exclaims as she skates out of the hallway.

Duncan and Gwen race in, out and around both of the rinks multiple times, with Mike capturing every minute of it.

By this time, the rest of the teams have reached the ice rink, and are sitting in the grandstands so that they don't risk getting knocked over. Even Chris and DJ are watching.

After coming out of the hallway for about the fourth time, Duncan tries to reach out to tag, but ends up losing his balance and crashing into Gwen (technically tagging her anyway). The two spin off to the side and land on the ice. The others wince, then start cheering. Mike stops the video, and slowly moves over to a seat in the grandstands.

Izzy pauses the CD, and Ezekiel and Zoey rush over to help their teammates up. Both are red in the face and gasping for breath, but are laughing at the same time. The most they can do is high-five each other.

**Confessional - Heather: **

"Wow…for two people that are downright annoying…that was absolutely amazing!"

X

**DJ: **

"Damn. That was interesting."

X

**Tyler: **

"I wish I could skate that fast."

X

**Beth: **

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing!"

X

**Cameron: **

"I never thought that I would actually see that!"

X

**Courtney: **

"If I skated that fast for that long, I would be just about dead!"

X

**Gwen: **

"I don't think I have skated so fast in my whole life!"

X

**Mike: **

"All I can say is they won't be the only ones sore and tired tonight." He wipes his forehead. "What a workout."

XX

Chris runs over to the absolutely exhausted pair, his face mirroring pure excitement.

"YEAH! That was EPIC!" The host shouts. "That's what I was looking for! And we will be seeing the video along with all the other photos and videos after dinner."

All Gwen and Duncan can do is go into the grandstands and flop down on a seat. Everyone else goes back to playing tag.

"Hey, how about I put on the stage lights?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts.

"Ok, nobody move for a sec."

DJ, who is also in the lighting box, turns off the main lights, submerging the rink in darkness. Then, the stage lights are turned on. The rink is now 'glowing' blue and purple. The contestants cheer as they finish speeding/dancing round to 'Love Me Again'.

The song then changes to 'Impossible'.

"Aw, not a sad song!" Izzy groans in mock-annoyance. "Hey, Big-O, wanna dance?"

Soon, Izzy and Owen are slowly dancing to the music, along with Courtney and Scott, Mike and Zoey, Bridgette and Geoff, Dakota and Sam, Lindsay and Tyler, and Alejandro and Heather. The rest just play their own games of tag or sit in the grandstands. Anne Maria is just sitting there, glaring at Mike and Zoey, when Justin of all people pulls her up for a dance. She is surprised at first, but then goes with it. Some of the guys are giving Justin the thumbs up (hint hint!)

As Gwen watches the other couples dance, she can't help but think that she could be dancing round as well. There was just something missing in the equation. She looks at Katie and Sadie, who have ditched Justin and are following a secretly annoyed Trent around. After about fifteen seconds, Katie trails off after Brick, who is in fact more than happy. _At least they have something to do, even if it's a bit stupid, _she thought. Finally deciding to go back onto the ice, she carefully walks down the steps, and joins the others.

She spots Leshawna skating round by herself, near the hallway, and begins to skate over, but is pulled in the other direction, towards the small crowd of dancers. Gwen turns round to see that Duncan was back out on the ice.

"Why are you joining the dancing? I thought you hated that kind of stuff?" Gwen raises an eyebrow.

Duncan shrugs. "Meh, I didn't want to be sitting up there like a fool."

"You…got a point."

The two stand there for a few seconds, seemingly unsure of what to do.

"Well, what are we doing just standing here? That's not what I came back down for"

Both look at each other for another few seconds. Then, as if a realization had occurred, Duncan takes Gwen's hands in his, and looks her right in the eye.

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

"About crashing into me? Eh, that's ok. I've been through worse."

"It's not that."

"Huh? Then what?

"You'll understand."

Right on the music, he leans in and kisses her on the lips.

**(My SINCEREST apologies if you're not a Gwuncan fan.)**

One by one, the other contestants see what is happening, and erupt into applause. All the romance-crazy girls (namely Beth, Sierra, Katie and Sadie) are squealing and hugging each other, the majority of the boys are whooping, and Zoey is jumping up and down (if that's possible on ice) and clapping. But there was one person who cheered louder and clapped harder than anyone else. And…

Prepare to be blown away people...

That person, was in fact Courtney. Despite the massive conflicts she had with the two of them over the previous seasons, she had gotten over it and was extremely happy for them.

**Confessional – Dawn: **

"For once, I didn't see that coming. Quite unexpected really. I guess I wasn't focussed on that at the time. But I can sense a great future for them." Her expression then darkens. "I can also sense something bad is going to happen. Something frightening…a mysterious photo…someone has returned…" She walks out of the confessional. "I can't bear to see it!"

XX

"Well… two amazing things that happen in just a few minutes?" Chris exclaims. "That is amazing! But now I think you two should go with your team and do whatever you're doing next."

As the Screaming Gophers start to head off, the newly reformed couple are congratulated by another huge round of applause. Gwen gets the surprise of her life when Courtney runs up to her and gives her a massive hug, with other girls joining in. Duncan finds himself in the middle of a dog pile consisting of Geoff, DJ, Tyler, Mike and Scott

"Ok, go and finish this amazing race off people. Scram!" Chris shouts over the applause. Everyone then either starts making their way out, or carries on skating

The rest of the race was a breeze, with many photos and videos taken. The race finishes off with the Screaming Gophers winning 'best photo bomb' and 'best tag video'. Killer Grips had the fastest time overall, with the Heroic Hamsters coming in just a few seconds behind them, and Team Victory won 'funniest tag video'.

**Confessional – Trent: **

"I still don't know who my secret admirer is. I think I know who it might be, but I don't want to say."

XX

In the dining hall, everyone is dancing hard out to 'Bangarang' whilst DJ cooks pasta for dinner.

After fifteen minutes of dancing to other songs such as 'Pompeii', 'Gas Pedal', 'White Walls' and 'Get Lucky', dinner is ready.

**Confessional – Dakota: **

"Mmm…I haven't had pasta like this before. If Chef had cooked it, it would have been badly overcooked and about two years past its expiry date. But this, is the best!"

XX

"Ok peeps, once you've finished your meals, go back into your rooms for a few minutes and come back for the movies!" Chris calls.

Five minutes later, they all finish their pasta, leave the room for a few minutes, and arrive back, in their pyjamas. DJ hands out bowls of popcorn, whilst Sierra uploads the videos and pictures to her laptop.

"Ok, I'm ready!" She calls.

"Ok, let's get the projector going and start this show!" Chris shouts.

Soon, everyone is sitting comfortably, ready to watch the screen. Gwen and Zoey hauled a couple of the beanbags from the girls' lodge into the dining hall, and are sitting on them with Duncan and Mike respectively.

The first picture to show up is the Toxic Rat's photo, with the Screaming Gophers in the background. Both teams start laughing, with everyone else soon joining in.

"Hey guys! What's wrong with the picture?" Gwen asks, standing up.

"Uhh…I dunno."

"Can't sha-see anything."

"What?"

Gwen points out Duncan's extra 'ears', and everyone laughs even harder.

**Confessional – Duncan: **

"Ha! I was right! She did it!"

XX

The next to pop up is a video. Sierra presses play, and then laughs

"Hahaha, this one is hilarious!"

The video is another tag video, but this time Alejandro is chasing Heather, with 'Thrift Shop' playing in the background. It starts off with Alejandro being tagged by Dakota, and starts moving towards the main rink hallway, where Heather is. Fortunately Brick (who had the camera) was already in there, and he filmed Heather rushing off to hide in the grandstands. Alejandro then comes in and is unable to find her. Brick tells him that Heather is hiding in the right grandstands (when she is actually hiding in the left grandstands). Once Alejandro starts looking under seats in the right side, Heather sneaks down and quietly skates over to the hallway, and Brick is following close behind with the camera.

**Confessional – Sierra: **

"This one is actually more like hide and seek. But it's still really funny!"

XX

The rest of Team Victory and the Toxic Rats are skating around in the other rink as Heather and Brick enter. The camera is passed over to Dakota, who immediately catches Alejandro entering. He can't see Heather anywhere, and he seems to know that she is in there. What he doesn't know is that Heather had sneaked behind him when he was not looking. Alejandro looked behind him but could only see B, who was also skating down the hallway, and he blocked Heather from his view. Bridgette then tells Alejandro that Heather is hiding in the girls' bathroom, which sets everyone else off although they know that she is hiding somewhere else.

The hiding continues until Alejandro finally finds Heather looking up at the grandstands, and tags her on the butt. Both Heather and Sierra (who has the camera) and Alejandro burst out laughing.

The video finishes with everyone ROFL-ing. The rest of the videos and photos seem to fly past. Everyone cheers during Gwen and Duncan's chase (which was actually 10 minutes long, minus the aftermath), laugh at Alejandro stuck in the snow, and watch a third tag video very intently, for it was between Jo and Eva. At last, the montage of videos and photos finishes, and half the contestants are starting to yawn.

"Wait, there's one more picture!" Sierra clicks on the final photo and it shows up on the projector screen. The photo is of about six or seven relatively large trees bunched closely together, making the small area dark.

"I took this photo!" Anne Maria calls. A worried expression then forms on her face. "You gotta look closely if you wanna see what's wrong with it. And lemme tell ya this – it's not a pretty sight"

"Hmph, I don't see anything wrong with this." Jo remarks.

"Lightning don't see anything either!"

"Wait a second…is that…?" Heather points to the middle of the screen.

"Oh my God…not again." Izzy gasps.

"It…it…can't be!" DJ stammers.

"What is it?" Geoff moves closer to study the picture. His eyes widen in horror. "Oh CRAP, not him again!"

"He's back for revenge!" Leshawna exclaims.

"Call me a wuss, but…" Gwen says weakly before fainting back onto the beanbag, her skin paler than it normally is. Duncan looks at her with a worried expression.

"We're all gonna die!" Owen yells.

"I knew this would happen!" Dawn cries.

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Chris is trying to keep a straight face, but he too is terrified. "I'll go tell the managers about this, and let's hope that they can do something about it. As for now, I think you guys should all go to bed." He races into the kitchen and is heard to be going outside via a back door.

Everyone cautiously makes their way back to their rooms, nervously talking amongst themselves. Duncan goes through to room five, carrying a conscious but woozy Gwen. He then goes back to his own room.

Doors are padlocked, windows are blacked out, and security alarms are set as the whole entire resort goes into lockdown mode for the night.

XX

Back in the dining room, Chris stands near the stairs, looking worried.

"Well…that was unexpected. Anyway, tomorrow, if it's safe enough, the contestants will be starting their practises. How will things turn out? And how will they cope with danger on the loose? Find out next time on Total Drama Winter Olympics!"

**Whoaaaa, who's back? You'll find out in the next chapter…mwahahahaha XD**

**Once again, I'm super sorry if you're not a Gwuncan fan, but if that's your opinion then I respect it! I just needed to get them back together, otherwise the sequel to this fic would not really make much sense. But if you don't have anything nice AT ALL to say about that, then don't even bother reviewing. Please don't start a war either. Thanks**

**So…Trent's got an admirer! And it seems to be that only Duncan and Izzy know who it is! All will be revealed next chapter. Oh boy, I can't wait for it myself! :D**

**Another note – any scene when they're in their PJs, take note that they will be wearing more suitable PJs, because it's cold…duh :P**

**So…what do you think of the chapter as a whole? How did you like the 'Amazing Race' input? No idea where it came from, just randomly thought of it and then voila!**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	4. Chapter 3: An interruption gone crazy

**Hey guys :D so, I've FINALLY finished this chapter after having a major case of writers block, and changing a whole entire scene. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: I don't own Total Drama.**

"Last time on Total Drama Winter Olympics!" The host begins. "What an episode! The contestants were treated to pancakes for breakfast, and an amazing race. That was actually quite enjoyable. There were hilarious pictures and videos, but they can't compare to one specific video. During the tag on ice, Duncan found himself in a massive chase, trying to tag Gwen, and Courtney and Zoey for a short period of it. Fortunately, Mike managed to capture every minute. The chase came to a dramatic end, and boy were they worn out. They high-fived and then several minutes later…rekindled their romance? Not even Dawn saw that coming. I'll tell you who was most happy: Courtney! Sheesh…she's FINALLY decided to get over it! The day ended with pasta for dinner, videos and pictures from the amazing race and quite a shocking photo that left even Leshawna looking quite pale. But now, it's an all new day!" Chris walks in front of the camera, wearing ice hockey gear (minus ice skates). "And today will be when practices officially start! Everyone has had time to settle in, and now is the time to start practising! What are we going to do about the danger that is possibly still here at the resort? Will Trent meet his admirer? And how could this someone possibly know that we are having roasted ham for dinner tonight? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama Winter Olympics!"

(Opening sequence)

XXXX

Everyone is sitting in the dining hall, either next to the fire or at a table. An uneasy feeling is in the air.

Breakfast consisted of bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns. Not many people ate much, however. Not even Owen was up to it.

**Confessional – Owen: **

"Yeah, normally I love breakfast, whatever it is. But after seeing that photo last night…" He trails off.

XX

Chris then comes down the stairs.

"Ok, listen up everyone." The contestants turn their heads towards the host as he continues to speak. "I have just been on the phone with the managers, and they say that it is safe enough to go outside. So go get your gear on because practises start at nine o'clock sharp."

Everyone gets up and goes back to their respective rooms, and head outside about fifteen minutes later, geared up for whatever they have first.

The timetable goes as follows:

9:00am – Luge

10:00am – Speed skating

11:00am – Bobsledding

12:00pm – Skiing

1:00pm – Lunch and 1hr break

2:00pm – Cross country skiing

3:00pm – Snowboarding

4:00pm – Ice hockey

5:00pm – Figure skating

Finish at 6:00pm

XX

Katie, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Noah (Team Canada), Dawn, Beth, Cody and Cameron (Team Russia) are all waiting at the top of a winding, icy track. Everyone is in their gear for luge, complete with a helmet and a face shield. Chris is waiting at the bottom, and speaks to the lugers through a loudspeaker.

"Ok, lugers!" He begins. "As you already know, luge is a sport which involves lying down face-up on a sled and speeding round a track. I assume that you all know how to actually play the sport?"

A murmur of yeses and uh-huhs ripple through the small group.

"Good. We will do two rounds. The first will be a practise, the second will be timed. Who would like to go first?"

Silence for a few seconds. Then an unlikely volunteer calls out.

"Ooh, ooh, I'll do it!"

This person was, to everyone's surprise, Lindsay.

"Ok Lindsay, go get a sled from the back wall."

Lindsay does as she is told, and is soon sitting on a light pink sled at the start of a track. After putting her face shield on, she takes off.

Most of the lugers were thinking that Lindsay would not last long on the track, but soon hear a whoop coming from the other end of it.

"She's nailed it! Lindsay, of all people, has nailed it!" Chris shouts.

"Woohoo, go Lindsay!" Beth cheers.

Next to go is Cameron, also a surprise to the others. He makes it down easily as well.

"Well, if those two can do it, then what's the use in chickening out?" Noah says to the others before taking off.

He is followed by Beth, Katie, Cody, Ezekiel, and finally, Dawn.

"Ok everyone, now for the timed round. You will go in the same order as you did in the first round." Chris instructs.

The lugers finish their second round and the practise comes to a close.

"Ok, it's just about ten o'clock, so go to whatever you have next. I will see some of you at the bobsledding track in one hour!"

XX

The speed skaters are waiting outside the ice rink.

"I know that we have an advantage here, which is good, but why have we got one more team member than them?" Jo asks, noticing that there are five speed skaters for Team Russia, but only four for Team Canada.

"Beats me." Geoff replies.

Chris then comes out of the building.

"Alright, speed skaters, follow me." The host goes back in, with the others following. They soon are at a door up in the lighting box. Chris opens it, and before them is another set of grandstands, with some of the non-speed skaters in them, and a round 400m ice track.

"Ok, go and get your skates from over there and meet me on the track."

They go over to a massive double-door cupboard, and pick out a pair of skates. Soon, all nine of them are on the icy track.

"We will do five laps practise in groups of three, and then you will do a timed five laps" Chris instructs.

Practise rounds are done in the following order:

Leshawna, Geoff and Eva

Jo, Lightning and Brick

Izzy, Alejandro and Sierra

The timed rounds are done in the same order

The practise finishes off just in time for the next.

XX

"Dang, there's a lot of you here!" Chris says to the sixteen bobsledders, who are all waiting at the bottom of a bobsled track similar to the one in Jamaica Me Sweat, yet it goes round like a racetrack and it's a whole lot safer. "In that case, you will be doing it in pairs."

**Confessional – Noah:  
**"How are the two big guys supposed to fit in a long skinny bobsled?" (referring to Owen and B)

XX

"Ok, lugers and speed skaters, you know the drill. The rest of you, this is how today's practise will work. You will pair up with another person on your team. Then, you will each do a practise round and a timed round."

Both rounds are done in the following pairs:

Gwen and Leshawna

Courtney and Bridgette

Owen and Noah, in a special custom-made sled (will be the same for B)

Geoff and B

Katie and Sadie

Beth and Sierra

Duncan and Tyler

Cameron and Sam

The rest of the day is fairly uneventful. Hot soup was served up for lunch, and not much happens during the remainder of the day. In figure skating, however…

The eight girls arrive back at the rink in their team uniforms. After skating round for a bit, Chris calls them over to where he is standing (in left grandstands).

"Alright ladies, I have a bucket here, and in this bucket is a whole heap of songs. Not the waltz-y kind. Types of songs like this." He presses play on the stereo, and "Brokenhearted" starts playing. "Or they might be a little bit older." The song then changes to 'Alejandro', prompting all the girls to laugh, especially Heather.

**Confessional – Heather: **

"Ha, wish Alejandro was there!"

XX

"Anyhoo, enough of that. Courtney, come pick out a song. Oh, and don't tell anyone what your song is, except each other."

Courtney digs deep into the bucket, and pulls out a folded piece of paper. Anne Maria goes next, followed by Dakota, Gwen, Heather, Zoey, Dawn, and Lindsay.

"Ok, sort out where you practise, and I'll leave you to it" Chris walks up into the lighting box and shuts the door.

"Before we do that, let's see what songs we have." Dakota says.

The eight girls hold their papers up, ready open them.

"Ok, three…two…one…and…OPEN!" Zoey shouts.

They all open them at once.

"Who's got what?"

There is a chorus of squeals and cheers.

"Radioactive!"

"Starships!"

"Burn!"

"Fame…from…the musical!"

"Roar!"

"Diamonds!"

"Born this way!"

"TIMBER!"

Right on cue, Heather presses 'play' on the stereo, and that exact song starts playing.

**(Note: Heather's song is not Timber, just so you know).**

"YEAH!" They all shout.

The girls skate around the rink, practising all the tricks in figure skating, and other crazy stuff like that. They are all having such a good time, that they have no idea about the drama unfolding outside.

XX

Bridgette is sitting on the steps of the dining hall. The evening is unbelievably quiet. Almost too quiet.

**Confessional – Bridgette: **

"Something doesn't feel right. There is someone watching me. If I'm right, it better not be who I'm thinking of." She shivers.

XX

Then, a tree branch snaps. Not a twig. A branch. Bridgette snaps her head up and looks toward the noise.

"Wh-wh-who's there?" She stammers.

No sound or movement for about a minute, until a figure comes out of the trees…the exact figure Bridgette was hoping not to see. She opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out.

Scott happens to be walking past, and immediately stops in his tracks.

"Oh…damn." He mutters.

DJ wanders out of the guys' half of the lodge, but stops as soon as he sees the figure standing just a few metres from him.

Then, a standoff begins, to see who would make the first move. DJ, Scott and Bridgette all knew that whoever moved first, there would be trouble. It is absolutely still for several minutes.

"What the heck is going on here?" Jo asks, walking out of the dining hall. She sees the figure standing in the trees. "That's not who I think it is, is it?"

The figure takes a step closer.

"RUN!" Bridgette screams.

XX

Duncan is sitting in the café, minding his own business, when he sees Scott, Bridgette, DJ and Jo run past. Shrugging, he goes back to his hot chips. However, the figure chasing the four gets him out of his seat.

"That's not…no, it can't be." He runs out the door, leaving the chips behind.

XX

As mentioned earlier, the figure skating girls are completely oblivious to what's happening outside. Heather has gone to the bathroom, and Dawn decides to take a break, and meditates in the grandstands.

All is quiet, until Dakota hears commotion in the practise rink. She goes through the hallway to check it out, and comes back as soon as she left. Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Jo and Scott are right behind her.

"Let's get OUTTA HERE!" She screams.

"What?" The rest exclaim.

A dark figure appears behind the group. They turn around and slowly back up. As the figure comes into the light, it explains everything.

Dawn's eyes shoot wide open.

Gwen faints (again).

Heather comes out of the bathroom and nearly screams, but covers her mouth.

Because the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook, had returned.

**Confessional – Duncan: **

"Something I learnt in juvie was the weaker are gonna be targeted first. That's what happened to me, the very first time I went there. Also, something similar that I learnt from slasher flicks – the second most likely target for the kill is those who are injured…wait…could that mean…oh crap."

XX

Nobody wanted to move, although it seems that moving away is the only thing to do. Simply put, they're trapped. Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide.

All of a sudden, an unmistakeable battle cry is heard from…the roof?

Everyone looks up to see Izzy flipping off the stage lights, and somersaulting down to the ice. She lands smack in the middle of the rink.

"Izzy to the rescue!" She shouts. Turning around to face the crowd standing in the hallway, she sees the killer.

"Come here, big guy." She says, her voice suddenly going cold and commanding. "And drop your weapons."

The killer walks forward, chucking his chainsaw to the side and unscrewing his hook, therefore leaving the handle on.

"Excellent." The crazy girl says quietly.

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"I have a bad feeling about this. But then again, it's Izzy, and she is unpredictable."

XX

The next few minutes were possibly one of the longest battles in the history of Total Drama. Of course, when it comes to Izzy, it can also get crazy. And boy, was it crazy. After a lot of punching and dodging, both are looking pretty bruised. Izzy drops to the ground and looks at the others.

"Everyone join in!" She cheers.

Jo takes the first shot, and pushes the killer to the ground. Heather skates over and pulls his pants down, revealing pink boxers with red hearts. Duncan whips his mask off, and throws it Frisbee-style to Scott. Dakota pulls out her make up kit from the grandstands, and sets to work on making him 'pretty'. She is done in just two minutes, and Gwen (now fully conscious) comes forward for the final touch.

"Stand up." She commands

The killer does so, feeling very embarrassed.

"This is gonna hurt a lot more than last time."

And with those words, she kicks him in the jaw. With the blade of her skate. It has enough force to knock him out.

Chris opens the door to the lighting box, making everyone jump.

"What in the damn world is…oh…HAHAHAHA!"

For once, everyone else joins Chris, and laugh along with him.

The rest soon come in, and are literally ROFL-ing. There are LOADS of photos taken, and one big group photo of 'the crew'. **[1]**

After that, Eva, Jo, Brick, DJ and Lightning load the unconscious killer into a police van, still with no trousers on and still in full make up.

XX

Before dinner, everyone just lounges round in their rooms. In room two, Dawn is sitting outside, meditating, whilst Courtney and Bridgette sit on their beds in silence.

Someone then knocks at the door. Courtney goes over to answer it, but there is no one out there.

"Pfft…what kind of person pulls those tricks?" She huffs.

"Wait a minute, what's that on the ground?" Bridgette asks.

Courtney looks down to see a folded piece of paper sitting on the floor, and picks it up.

"It…seems to be some sort of note"

"What does it say?"

"It says: 'meet me outside the lodge before dinner' "

"Um…a love note then?"

"Maybe…but who wrote it?"

"I'll go ask Geoff if he did."

About a minute later…

"No, it wasn't him. But I think I know who it might be for."

"Bridgette, it can't possibly be for me. Scott wouldn't do that kind of thing."

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Izzy asks, walking in.

"Oh, we're just discussing who this could be for." Courtney holds up the note.

"Who do you think it's for?"

"No idea."

"Hmm…well Trent received a love poem yesterday, and I know who wrote it!"

"You're not the only one." Duncan adds, walking in.

"Ok…" Bridgette looks slightly unsure.

"I know who wrote that note." Gwen walks in, fresh from the infirmary. "And who it's for."

"Who?" Both Courtney and Bridgette ask.

"Well, it goes like this…" Izzy begins.

A couple of minutes later…

"Wait a minute. So you're saying that they both have crushes on each other but they don't know?" Bridgette is trying not to laugh. "Because for her, that seems pretty weird if she of all people doesn't know."

"Yep, pretty much." Izzy replies. "And that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Wow, who knew?"

"Attention everyone." Chris says via loudspeaker. "In a few minutes, please start making your way to the dining hall for some wicked roast ham! And Trent, I believe that you will be requested to come straight away."

"Well girls, what are we waiting for?" Courtney races out the door. "We got some business to do!"

"I'll go get Trent." Duncan calls. "And did you just call me a girl?"

That prompts the other three girls to giggle.

XX

Courtney and Gwen are hiding in the kitchen. Bridgette and Izzy are hidden behind a bush. In the dining hall, the folded note is sitting on the bench, next to a steaming plate of ham.

DJ, who is cooking, notices the two girls in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's happening?" He asks.

Courtney tells him their plan to bring Trent together with his secret admirer.

"Well, I'm in, if you don't mind."

"Shh." Gwen whispers, hearing a door open. "Here she comes…I think."

The two girls and DJ duck down as someone enters the room. Light footsteps echo across the room…not very loud really.

"Oh. What's this?" A feminine voice asks.

The girls breathe a silent sigh of relief. It's exactly who they were hoping it would be.

XX

"Izzy, are you sure this will work out?" Bridgette whispers.

"Oh, I'm sure it will!" Izzy whispers back.

"Ok." The girls hear feet pushing through the snow. "Shh!"

"So, do I wait inside or wait out here?" A male voice asks.

"Outside probably." Another replies.

_So far, so good, _Bridgette thought, peeking through the leaves and seeing Duncan and Trent.

Duncan looks through one of the windows, and sees Courtney waving and pointing like mad.

_What? _ He motions.

She motions back, and he works it out to be this: _Get Trent to come inside, she's waiting for him._

Duncan gives her the thumbs up, and turns to Trent.

"Actually, I'd wait inside if I was in this situation."

"Ok, I'll do that then." Trent walks up the steps to the small veranda outside the dining room and turns the door handle.

**Confessional – Bridgette: **

"This is it!"

X

**Courtney: **

"Ohhh my God."

X

**Gwen: **

"I'm literally praying right now. Praying that this will work."

X

**Izzy: **

"Uh-oh, here goes!"

XX

All four girls are biting their nails. All four are wondering what was going to happen. Everything is dead silent.

The door swings wide open, and Trent walks in.

He gasps, followed by a higher-pitched female gasping.

Bridgette, Izzy and Duncan peer through the windows, watching the scene from afar. Gwen slowly pokes her head above the bench, with Courtney and DJ doing the same.

_Everyone_ remains silent for a few seconds, especially the two in the dining hall. They are completely bewildered.

Both have either the note or the poem in their hands.

He realizes that she wrote the poem.

She realizes that he wrote the note.

Ladies and gentlemen…

…

…

I present to you…

…

…

Trent's secret admirer...

…

…

You have probably already guessed it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dawn!

**Confessional – Trent: **

"Ok, how didn't I see that coming? I wrote that note for her, thinking that someone else wrote the poem. Turns out that Dawn wrote it. Is that just a coincidence?"

XX

"I…uh…well…you…you wrote the note?"

"Uh…y-yeah, and you wrote the poem?"

"Yes."

'This is awkward.' Gwen mouths to Courtney, who nods in agreement.

"Well…shall we…uh…you know…ugh, it's been so long since I've done this!"

"It's alright. I understand. Your aura shows what you want to say."

"So…I don't need to say anything?"

"Not at all."

"Ok then! Let's go." Trent takes Dawn's hand in his, and they walk out the dining hall together.

The girls, DJ and Duncan wait for a few minutes before doing anything. After the couple is out of earshot, they all get up from their hiding places and run off, cheering and fist pumping.

XX

"Ok everyone, time for—HEY!" Chris begins to say over the loudspeaker, but is interrupted by Gwen.

"Trent and Dawn are going out!"

Cheers arise from both sides of the lodge.

"Oh, and dinner's ready!"

XX

Soon, everyone is piling into the dining hall, chattering excitedly.

"So, we're all here, minus Dawn, Heather and Trent." Chris says. "Let the feast begin!"

DJ is in the kitchen, and passes round plates with a few pieces of roast ham, cooked pineapple slices, and a huge dumping of potato chips drizzled in ketchup.

"WOOHOO! This looks GOOD!" Owen exclaims.

Despite the size of the serving, everyone finishes in about ten minutes.

"Well, that's dinner over and done with. Nothing else to do here so just go back to your rooms. Ladies, there will be a surprise for you in a few minutes." Chris says before going upstairs.

XX

The girls are just waiting around when there is a knock at the main door.

"I'll get it!" Jo runs down to the lobby and opens the door. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" Anne Maria asks from the top of the stairs.

"You know how the guys got all those Xboxes?"

"Yup."

"Well, I think we've got our source of entertainment right here."

"What?" The jersey reject runs down the stairs and towards where Jo is standing. "Oh YEAH! Ba da BING, baby!"

Six boxes, each containing a Nintendo Wii, remotes, microphones and nunchucks, sit on the veranda, along with a pile of games.

"Alright, tan job. You take three boxes and a few games, I'll take three boxes and a few games."

Anne Maria frowns at the nickname, but complies, and takes her share of the load back upstairs, with Jo soon following. The rest of the girls wait in the hallway.

"No way!" They all gasp.

"Yes way!" Anne Maria and Jo shout at the same time.

One girl from each room grabs a box and a game.

"Um, won't we need one of the guys to set them up?" Zoey asks.

"Good point! I'll go get Sam." Dakota runs downstairs, and in a few minutes runs back up, with Sam in tow.

Sam works quickly, and soon, all of the game machines are up and running. Lots of comments and laughs can be heard from all six rooms

"You're going down!" Jo challenges Eva, playing tennis on Wii Sports.

"Oh, I don't think so." Eva shoots back.

"Ok, find the sleepyhead. Who could it be…oh…is it me?" Courtney giggles. She and Bridgette are playing Find Mii on Wii Play.

"No, it's Mickey Mouse." Bridgette jokes. "Haha of course It's you."

"_It's a party in the USA!_" The BFFs are battling it out on a karaoke game, and Lindsay and Beth are cheering them on.

"Hey, watch where you're going random person!" Zoey laughs.

"…that was me." Gwen adds.

"Oh. Whoops."

Gwen and Zoey are playing a ski and snowboard game. Leshawna is too tired to play, so she is resting on her bed.

"Woo! I wanna go on that kangaroo track again!" Zoey cheers

"I'm going to the top."

"Huh?"

"I have this game at home, although I haven't been to the mountain yet. My brother has though."

"Cool!"

"Girl, how can you go down such a steep slope?" Leshawna asks Gwen

"A, it's virtual, and B, it's a lot steeper on the mountain."

"Hmph. Makes sense."

Downstairs, the main door opens, and someone walks up the stairs.

"Is that who I think it is?" Bridgette asks, pausing the game and walking out. Sure enough, Dawn is waiting at the top of the stairs. "So? How was it?"

"It was…amazing." The moonchild replies.

"Where did you go?" Courtney asks.

"We went to an Italian restaurant. It's in the middle of the village if anyone else wants to go there."

"Cool! Did you do anything else, other than dinner?"

"No. I can sense that it's too early for that."

"Aw…"

*yawn* "Anyone have the time?" Sadie asks.

Beth looks at her watch. "Half past nine!"

"Whaaaaaaat?" All the girls exclaim.

"I was so into this game that I didn't even see what the time was!" Dakota complains, who was in the middle of playing Wii Sports Resort with Sierra.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Too tired for a late night." Leshawna mutters.

"Me too." Zoey replies. "I think we all should go to bed."

"Ok, night everyone!" Izzy calls.

XX

"Well, what an interesting episode!" Chris beams at the camera. "How will our newest couple turn out? And WHO would have the right mind to hog my microphone when I was in the middle of saying something?"

"ME!" A muffled voice shouts, laughing.

"Whatever. Find out next time on Total Drama Winter Olympics!"

**This is my favourite chapter so far :D can't wait to post the next chapter! I am already working on it, and I hope to get it up in a few weeks, if not earlier or later.**

**[1] The Crew is Izzy, Jo, Heather, Duncan, Scott, Dakota and Gwen**

**For all those guesses about who was back, Corbinance was the only one who guessed it right XD no offense but you guys had some wacko answers. Like Mal, Slenderman, and Chef? How would they be scared of Chef? Once again, sorry if I offend you - it just makes me laugh so much XDDD **

**If you read the scene in the previous chapter, when they see Anne Maria's photo, look and see who reacted to it: Heather, Izzy, Geoff, DJ, Leshawna, Gwen, sort of Duncan, Owen – they were all involved in the horror movie challenge in TDI. Hope that makes it more understandable :)**

**So…Trent and Dawn. Who saw that coming? *a billion hands are raised* Oh…ok then. Never mind.**

**As for the figure skaters, who do you think has which song? Leave your guesses in your review :D**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


End file.
